


Sharp Teeth

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [31]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Not!fic about werewolf!Damen and mage!Laurent.Tumblr.





	Sharp Teeth

Damen is a werewolf whose packs claims the mountain range of Akielos. Relations with the nearby human kingdoms are strained at best, especially since Alpha Theomedes began expanding their territory. When their father unexpectedly dies, Damen and his brother Kastor battle for their father’s position; Kastor wins, but only because he cheated, and a badly wounded Damen is barely able to retain a position at the very bottom of the pack.

That’s where Laurent comes in. Ousted by his treacherous uncle, Laurent barely escaped into the wilderness, and would have frozen to death if not for the wolves. Initially viewed with deep suspicion and kept as a slave, Laurent charms his way into Kastor’s good graces. The higher he climbs, the more cruelly he acts, and the more Damen hates and distrusts him—but then Laurent comes to him, the half-crippled pack omega, and offers a deal. Working together, he says, and using the exceedingly rare human magic Laurent possesses, they can both reclaim their rightful places. Can Damen trust Laurent at all? Does he have anything to lose by trying?

 


End file.
